<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Were Roommates (Oh My God They Were Roommates) by Trixeroli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519320">And They Were Roommates (Oh My God They Were Roommates)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixeroli/pseuds/Trixeroli'>Trixeroli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixeroli/pseuds/Trixeroli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sprace roommate AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And They Were Roommates (Oh My God They Were Roommates)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spot hadn’t meant to eavesdrop on Race. Honestly, he hadn’t! But Race wasn’t exactly being quiet.<br/>“... so unfair, though!” Race whined from his room, probably on the phone with Albert. “He’s just not into me!” Spot stopped in front of Race’s door. Race liked someone, a boy. Spot had been crushing on Race for a while, and now he knew Race had a crush on someone. He knew he should give Race his privacy, but he couldn’t make his feet walk away from Race’s door. Instead, he leaned closer, straining to hear what was being said. <br/>“When he concentrates, he’ll bite his lip. It’s the cutest thing! And have you seen his arms? Of course you have, he never wears sleeves. But listen, if he thinks no one is listening, he’ll start singing. It’s adorable. Ugh! Why do I have to have a crush on Spot?”<br/>When Spot heard his name, his heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched. Race was talking about him. Race liked him back. Spot was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Race had ended the call until they were standing face to face in the doorway. Spot’s eyes widened and his cheeks grew hot. Race just tilted his head in confusion. “Whadda ya doin’, Spottie?” <br/>Without thinking, Spot rose up on his toes and kissed Race. His hands flew up to Race’s shoulders, so he could steady himself. Race tensed under Spot’s hands, then relaxed into the kiss. After a few seconds, Race tentatively placed his hands on Spot’s hips. At that moment, Spot processed what was going on. He pulled away from the kiss and fled down the hall to his room, ignoring Race calling his name. He flung his door open, then slammed it closed, locking it. Breathing heavily, he leaned his back against the door and sunk to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. He ignored Race’s pleas for him to open the door so they could talk, choosing instead to open his laptop and try to work on his history paper. Predictably, Spot couldn’t concentrate. He kept replaying what he overheard Race saying and the subsequent kiss. More than once, he found himself absentmindedly running his fingers over his lips, smiling slightly. <br/>Spot was eventually shaken out of his thoughts by his growling stomach. He checked his phone, and saw he had dozens of texts from Race and their other friends, all of which had the same message: that he should talk to Race. He ignored them. Spot saw it was one in the morning, and decided he could get something to eat, since Race was probably asleep. Silently, he unlocked his door and crept to the kitchen. As he made himself a sandwich, he thought of the mornings when Race would sit on the counter in a long t-shirt and shorts, entertaining Spot as Spot made breakfast for them. He thought of Race leaning on the island, grinning at something Spot said. He thought of Race leaning his chin on Spot’s shoulder and running his hands up and down Spot’s arms as Spot made something to eat. <br/>For the second time, Spot had gotten too caught up in his thoughts. He turned and almost dropped the plate when he saw Race standing there, hands on his hips. His hair was messy and his eyes were red.<br/>“I camped out on the couch to wait for you. We gotta talk about what happened this afternoon.” Race said calmly. They made their way to the living room couch. Spot tried to sit as far away from Race as he could.. Spot could feel Race’s eyes on him, but he was determined to keep his eyes on his feet. Eventually, Spot couldn’t bear the tension, and blurted, “I heard you on the phone. I… I heard you talking to Albert.” He risked a glance at Race, and saw that he was blushing. Spot took a deep breath and continued. “When you opened the door, I didn’t think. I just… y’know…” Spot trailed off and waited for Race to say something, but Race just nodded. Spot looked away. “I’m sorry if I misinterpreted something. If you want me to move out, I will.”<br/>Race sat up suddenly and turned towards Spot. “Why the hell would I want you to move out? I’ve liked you since high school! You finally kiss me, and you think I want you to move out? Spot, I just wanted to make sure you like me.”<br/>At Race’s words, Spot felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. “Really? D’ya mean it?”<br/>Race laughed and bumped Spot’s shoulder with his own. “Of course I do. I really like ya, Spottie. I’ve liked ya since the summer before our senior year. But you were with Elmer, and I didn’t want to get between you two. I was elated when ya asked me to move in with ya. I thought I’d been dropping hints that I like ya, but I guess I should’a been more clear.” <br/>Spot laughed. “Yeah, I guess so.” They sat in silence for a minute before Spot broke it. “So, what do we do now?” He asked nervously. Race took Spot’s hands in his own. “We can do whatever you want.”</p>
<p>*One month later*<br/>Race stood up from his seat and clinked his spoon against his glass. ‘Hear ye, hear ye! I have a proclamation!” Spot, Race, and their friends were gathered at a diner for their monthly get-together, and Spot and Race had decided to announce that they’re a couple while everyone was in one place. <br/>“You and Albert are finally together! Hurrah!” Mush exclaimed, nudging Blink and JoJo, who sat on either side of him. Race grinned. “You’re close, Mush. It’s actually me and Spot. We’re dating.” Cheers erupted around the table, and those close enough clapped Spot and Race on the back. As Race sat down, Romeo stood up. “Alright, you all know what that means. Pay up!” The cheers quickly turned to groans as multiple people reached for their wallets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me on Tumblr @superpaperclip!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>